


Clean if stained

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Community: blindfold_spn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Scent Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Jensen's curious about why Jared's been doing his laundry lately, and when he investigates, he catches Jared sniffing his underwear. Jared's mortified, he'd never planned to tell Jensen he had those kinds of feelings for him. Jensen's totally turned on by it, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean if stained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/3417.html?thread=3710553) that asked for slut!Jared, scent kink and begging. Unbetaed. Originally posted to LJ on January 23rd, 2011.

Jensen takes a careful peek in the laundry room because there's no way that Jared has suddenly found his new favorite thing in doing laundry. Sure, Jared losing that bet ( _teaches him to bet against the Mavs_ ) had acquainted Jared with the washing machine. And it was about time because Jensen was fed up with doing Jared's laundry. Only reason he did was that if he didn't, nobody would do it, and Jared would end up stealing Jensen's shirts. And pants. And on one occasion, underwear.

Jensen shudders; he doesn't want to think about that again. But there is something odd about Jared's behavior. If Jared didn't do his own laundry even when threatened with his housemate's ever-lasting wrath, Jared wouldn't have gotten over his fear of dirty clothes or whatever his issue was simply because he did their laundry once. So there must be a reason why Jared's practically living in the laundry room now.

Jared's back is to Jensen, so Jensen presses himself against the door jamb, quiet, and observes. There must be an epic sorting failure, because Jared has heaps of dry shirts and pants piled on top of the counter--Jensen's shirts and pants--or it could be that he's busy hiding a red sock in the machine, so that Jensen will never let him do laundry again. Or talk to Jared, for that matter, because pink shirts are just unforgivable.

A pair of what clearly are Jensen's black boxers emerges from the machine in Jared's grip but Jared doesn't sort them into a pile. Instead, Jared dives in again, and this time his left hand is wrapped around at least three pairs of Jensen's underwear. Jensen's about to take a step forward, afraid that this is prelude to a prank involving itching powder or similar unpleasantness, but he stops when Jared buries his face in the fistful of Jensen's used underwear and _inhales_.

Jensen can see the muscles in Jared's back move, ribs widen, shoulders rise and fuck, that's one hell of a lungful of air. Jared holds the breath for a moment and _moans_ when he lets it out. For a confused moment, Jensen doesn't understand what is going on, is convinced this can't be what it looks like, but Jared raises the underwear to his face again and his other hand goes to what Jensen can only guess from this angle is his dick. The fabric stays close to Jared's face, Jared only tilting his head back a little when he needs more air, and it's unmistakable now, Jared's fumbling his jeans open, the zipper even louder than the little sounds Jared's making into Jensen's unwashed boxers.

Jared turns to lean his hip on the washing machine, giving Jensen a better angle and Jesus, Jared's got his fly open and the elastic of his underwear shoved under his balls. His dick is right there for Jensen to see, fully hard, standing in attention. The head is dark-red, peeking obscenely from Jared's fist while he's jacking himself, long fingers sliding over the ridges, thumb occasionally rubbing over the slit.

Fucking hell. Jensen's never been this turned on in his _life_ and that's saying something. He doesn't get off on smelling other people's dirty clothes, but watching Jared do it, smell _Jensen's_ clothes, jerk off to it, gets his cock from lalala to ready to go in one-point-three. Not wanting to risk losing his own personal porno--Jared's long neck tilted back and so bitable; his eyes pressed shut; dirty, musky fabric now covering Jared's mouth as he's trying not to let the desperate whimpers out; his big dick getting fisted--Jensen cups himself, presses down to take the pressure off, but it's not enough. He needs to get his cock out, so he can do this properly.

Maybe it's the zipper of Jensen's jeans, maybe Jared senses something, maybe Jensen keens a little when his dick is finally freed from the denim and cotton, Jensen doesn't know, but Jared hears it, jumps a little. Scrambling, eyes wide and spooked, Jared hides the hand holding the underwear behind his back, tries to shove his cock back into his jeans but obviously fails. A deep blush rises to Jared's cheeks, and he turns around quickly to hide himself from Jensen's view.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I'm so, so sorry," Jared mumbles, "I never meant to--" And even though foreign, the tone of Jared's voice makes it clear he's mortified.

Well, now. That won't do.

Jensen stalks into the room, jacks his cock lazily until he's at Jared's right shoulder.

"Sorry about what?" he tries to keep his voice light. "That you didn't tell me you love my musk?"

There's no answer from Jared, so Jensen turns him around by his shoulder. Jared flinches like he's expecting Jensen to punch him. Closing the distance so he wouldn't even be able to throw a punch, Jensen gets a little more serious.

"Didn't mean to get off on my smell without telling me about it?" Jensen watches another wave of blush color Jared's skin.

Jared won't meet his eyes. "Never meant for you to find out. It's-- not normal. I'll understand if you want to move out."

Sudden dread fills Jensen, painful like a cold hand gripping his heart. This absolutely will not do. Jared's not allowed to think that Jensen would ditch him because his kinks include smelling Jensen's dirty laundry. Especially since Jensen doesn't mind it at all. In fact, he really needs to show Jared that he doesn't mind.

"Mmm, don't care if it's not normal. It's fucking hot, Jared." Jensen runs a hand into Jared's hair and brings his head up, looks at Jared long enough that their eyes finally meet. "So fucking hot watching you scent me and rub one out."

Jared's breath hitches. Jensen grins. This is more like it.

"You love it, dontcha? Sniffing my boxers, imagining that you're eating me out. Yeah, that tongue of yours in my ass or licking my balls. Rubbing your face all over my crotch. You a slut for everyone's smell or just mine, Jay?"

It's not Jensen's imagination. Jared really _is_ straining against Jensen's hand, eyes now fixed on Jensen's dick, wide like he can't believe this is happening. Jensen pumps it for show a couple of times, lets Jared get closer but only enough to feel the warmth of his breath.

"Do you want the real thing? It's a damn sight fresher than those boxers," Jensen says quietly, voice low and rough from the mental images his brain keeps conjuring up.

Precome drips from Jensen's cock, his fingers coated in it and he lifts them for Jared to smell. Jared's eyes flash dark, no fear in them anymore, no confusion. With a fast move he's grabs Jensen's wrist, takes Jensen's fingers into his mouth. Jensen indulges him for a moment, lets Jared suck the precome off his fingers, lick his palm, before taking his hand away. There's a small whimper of loss from Jared, sad puppy eyes guilting Jensen into giving him more.

Why the fuck haven't they done this before?

"Want it all, Jen," Jared says, tries to reach for Jensen's cock.

Jensen tugs Jared's hair. "Ask nice."

"Please, Jen. Wanna go on my knees for you, wanna smell you. Please."

Jensen has no heart to deny Jared. Besides, his cock decides that Jared's mouth in its close vicinity is a seriously good idea and twitches in an effort to get the attention it wants. But Jared begs so prettily, his eyes all hopeful and desperate at the same time, sheen of sweat on his face and neck from the effort to keep that big, strong body still until Jensen gives him permission to move.

God, Jensen wants to touch him so bad, run his fingertips over that slick skin, trace muscles and veins, push himself flush against the bare, solid bulk of Jared's body. He flicks Jared's nipple through his t-shirt.

"What else should I let you do?"

"Fuck. Wanna do everything you said. Put my mouth on your cock, lick your balls. Jensen, please," Jared begs, and Jensen can't prolong this anymore. His dick needs to be touched.

"So hungry for it, aren't ya," Jensen presses Jared down by his shoulder, the other hand still in his thick hair, gently guiding him. "Yeah, Jay, okay. On your knees. I'm gonna give you what you want."

As soon as Jared finds his balance, hands on Jensen's thighs, he pushes his face to Jensen's crotch, cheek to cock and nose buried in the wiry hair and breathes deep. Jensen's cock pulses out more precome and it runs down the shaft to smear on Jared's cheek.

"Look at you, Jay. Getting my mark on you already. Bet you'd love it if I came on your face."

Jared doesn't seem to mind Jensen running his mouth, just exhales and inhales Jensen's scent before shifting and kitten-licking Jensen's balls. His other hand goes from Jensen's thigh to his own dick, gives Jensen a gorgeous view of it. Jared's face is flushed, pink tongue moving on Jensen.

"Shit yeah, lick them, Jay. You begged for it, so show me what you got."

No one's paid attention like this to Jensen's balls before, not with a tongue that long and agile. Tiny licks followed by longer swipes, Jensen's balls resting on Jared's tongue, getting sucked lightly one by one before Jared draws his tongue up, saliva running down and soaking into the fabric of Jensen's boxers. Jared's hardly even touched Jensen's dick, but Jensen's about to burst out of his skin.

"Could take both of them into that big mouth of yours, couldn't you? Should've known that you love to have your mouth full."

Jared takes that as his cue to swipe a stripe up Jensen's cock, from base to tip, again and again. Then he suddenly takes him into his mouth, sinking down like a motherfucking champion cock sucker. Jensen tightens his grip on Jared's hair reflexively, throws his head back to gasp in air, hot waves of pleasure riding in and overriding his conscious thought.

"So good, Jared," he forces out, mouth completely disconnected from his brain. "C'mon, suck me, suck my come out. Taste's even better than the smell."

Jared doubles his efforts, fucking his mouth onto Jensen's cock, taking him in that delicious warm wetness, alternating between sucking and fisting and licking until Jensen can't separate the sensations any longer, can't stop the orgasm that's now curling in his balls, drawing them up. He comes hard, vision flashing white, spurting his come into Jared's mouth. Jared pulls off after Jensen's dick stops twitching, but he stays down there, breathing uneven against the coarse hair.

When Jensen finally gets his eyes open, he looks down, is greeted with Jared's exhausted but happy smile, come smeared on his lips and jaw. His hand is still on Jensen's dick, the other one on his own dick that's soft now, come on his shirt and jeans. Jared blushes again, rests his head against Jensen's belly. Jensen grins.

Now this? This is definitely how it should be.

 

_\--end--_


End file.
